Choice or Reality
by lalagirly13
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get the offer of a life time... reverse the Uchiha Massacre and the Kyuubi attack. What will be different? What will they regret? Only time in this world will tell and the thing is, is there any going back? No Pairings
1. Chapter 1: A Pro and A Con

Choice or Reality

Chapter 1: A Pro and a Con

"There are two primary choices in life; to accept conditions as they exist, or accept the responsibility for changing them."

-Denis Waitley

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Sasuke returned to Konoha and Sakura still wouldn't talk to him.

So here he was moping around the streets of Konoha with Naruto (NARUTO of all people) at his side.

Sasuke wished Naruto would leave him alone so he could go brood in peace, but alas when Sasuke said it Naruto just laughed and said he need to lighten up.

"Why don't we go get ramen that stuff can cheer anyone up." Naruto practically yelled.

"Hn."

" 'Hn' is that all you can say?"

"Shup up, Dobe."

"Are you coming or what, Teme?"

"Hn"

Then they set off for Ichiraku's.

* * *

They had just had lunch and after paying there bill the set off towards the training grounds.

"Hhheelllloo." A creepy voice called from behind them.

Sasuke started reaching for his kunai. Both him and (surprisingly) Naruto quickly whirled around.

They saw an old woman covered odd shaped jewelry and an ugly wrap looking thing as clothing.

"What do you want?" Sasuke glared at the old woman.

"Ya Obaa-san." Naruto decided to add in.

"I have a deal for you."

"What kind of deal?" Sasuke snarled.

"You'll see." She chuckled erily. "Just follow me."

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Couldn't hurt." Naruto shrugged.

"Hn." Sasuke still had a bad feeling in his gut.

They followed her as she walked down street after street.

* * *

After an hour of following the old woman...............

"Obaa-san are we almost there yet." Naruto whined.

"Just a minute, Naruto-kun." she said.

* * *

Another hour later..........

"OBAA-SAN." Naruto whined loudly (even for Naruto).

"Yes."

"Old woman if we aren't there within 5 minutes I'm leaving." Sasuke said rather fed up with Naruto'sinsistent whining and the old woman's obsessive rambling.

"Aha!" The old woman screeched.

"WHAT!!!" The two boys yelled in unison.

"La de da de da....." The witch woman sang while turning and skipping down an alley.

The boys gave each other questioning looks. Sasuke broke the look first by following the old hag.

"Hey, wait for me!!!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but notice that every step they took deeper into the alley (this is a pretty long alleyway people) the softer and more feminine her voice sounded. And now that his Sharingan was activated. so he could see where he was going unlike a certin idot behind him, he could tell that she also seemed to be getting younger and more beautiful too (not in Sasuke's eyes just in general).

"Okay boys we're here." The, now young, woman said.

"Obaa-san I know I can't see very well in this light but I think I'd at least see a wall." Naruto half whined/half yelled.

"Dobe thats the not right." Sasuke said a smirk on his face. It always gave him a happy feeling to insult the dobe.

"And how is that, Teme." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"You said 'I think'." If he was someone else Sasuke would have fell on the ground and start throwing a fit of laughter, but alas this is not someone else this is Sasuke, so the look on the dobe's face, however, oh so funny would never make him do such a thing, although he did let out an amused snort at his friends reaction. (although I know neither of them will admit it Naruto and Sasuke are best friends even after all of Sasuke's attempts to kill Nauto.)

"HEY!!!! TEME TAKE IT BA...." Naruto was cutoff.

"Come on in boys." The woman said.

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan as the woman fliped on the light. Sasuke studied her, she was now exotic looking, but he soon go bored.

"Woah, Obaa-san you don't look old anymore." Naruto said, sounding like an idot.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"What was that, Te..." Naruto was cutoff yet again.

"Now boys." The exotic woman scolded.

"Tell us about this 'deal' of yours." Sasuke demanded.

"First thing first deary, my name is Ekisha" the woman said.

"I don't care what your name is." Sasuke said a hint of impatience in his voice.

Normally Ekisha would have made a comment, but she knew better she STILL had scares from the first and the LAST time she made an Uchiha made and trust me she is older than she looked when she first meet Nauto and Sasuke.

"Well I can help you." Naruto opened his mouth to speak. "Nuh nuh let me finish. Naruto since you are so impatient I shall tell you my offer to you first.............I can reverse the Kyuubi attack 15 years ago and make it as if it never was. And Sasuke for you dearest I can reverse the Uchiha Massacre, but that will also mean it will be like it used to be meaning there will be Itachi."

"What's the catch?" Sasuke humphed.

"Well, first you must do me a favor."

"And what favor is that?" Sasuke and Naruto asked, Sasuke suspiciously and Naruto impatiently.

"In this world I send you in I will be there as myself and during that time you must both give me your youngest child out of ten years after your first. Oh and just one small detial if you fail to do so I massacre the family you have gained and the family you got back."

"..............................................Understood..........................." Naruto and Sasuke say in unison.

"Okay sit in the chair and drink this." She said as two cups magically apper in her hands.

They take the cups and drink and just as they were about to leave this world................."Oh and I almost forgot there is no birth control or condoms." she half yelled.

"Oh shit..." thought Sasuke.

* * *

"Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved."

-William Jennings Bryan

If you don't know what some stuff means:

Ekisha- fortune teller

Obaa-san- Grandmother or older woman

Dobe- Japanese slang for idiot or dead-last

Teme- bastard

-kun: honorific for older boys and men often added to the end of a name

Please review!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Their Lives, Part 1: Sasuke

Choice or Reality

Chapter 2: Discovering Their Lives, Part 1: Sasuke

"For everything you have misssed, you have gained something else, and for everything you gain, you lose something else."

- Ralph Waldo Emerson

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...tear, tear.

* * *

Sasuke's Life:

Something was weird...why was he in bed?

Who was jumping on him?

What were they screaming?

Then he remembered the woman...the wish, had she actually granted it, has everything turned around?

So that answers his first question, but what about the other two?

Sasuke opened his eyes to see long black/blue hair.

The more he focused he could make out a young girl, that as far as he could tell look a lot like him.

Suddenly the girl turned her head to face him and he could see her blue/green eyes and suddenly he was even more confused.

This girl was obviously related to him, but her eyes no Uchiha had eyes quite like that.

Who was she...?

And as if to answer his question the girl screamed, "Onii-chan! You're finally awake."

Okay so this girl was his younger sister, but wait a minute she looked way older than 8, which is how many years ago the Massacre was.

What had changed to where he'd have a little sister this old? Then it hit him the Kyuubi attack never happened in this world either

"Onii-chan aren't you going to say something?" the girl asked.

Sasuke was curious so not thinking of the consequence of asking her a question about this that in this world could possible put him in a mental instation he asked, "Yes, what is your name and how old are you?"

The girl gave him a questioning look, "Onii-chan are you okay? Did you bump your head on something?" she said as she felt his forehead and pushed off of him.

"I don't remember hitting my head." he said. She was confusing him...he wondered if she was sincere or just trying to mess with him.

She giggled, "Silly me of course you wouldn't remember bumping your head and if you had Mother probably would have told me when I got home from my mission."

Something tore at Sasuke when she said Mother so nonchalantly. "What is your ninja rank then?" he asked, at this point he didn't really care if he sounded suspicious. He could tell this girl seemed to treat a mission as nothing and by the looks of it she was somewhere between 14 and 11, meaning she would be a new ninja and would be excited by a mission, judging by the way she was acting now anyway.

"Wow, you seriously don't know? Well, then I guess I'll tell you then maybe refresh your memory, eh. I'm your younger sister Lalani Uchiha, I'm 13, and I'm Chunnin, but I'm also an ANBU captain."

Sasuke was shocked she was that good...she was like Itachi ANBU captain by 13, but she didn't act like Itachi she was much more outgoing...which was odd for an Uchiha.

"Ummm...anyway Onii-chan Mother said to get ready for breakfast soooo, yeah, hurry the hell up we don't got all day." she said with a huff crossing her arms and storming out of his room.

He looked around the room, he could tell it was still his room from before the Massacre, but it was different a little more personal. But still not very personal.

He walked over to his dresser so see his wardrobe in this world...his outfit wasn't much different than in his genin days. Truthfully the only difference was it was all black (with the exception of his shorts) instead of blue.

Just as he finished there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Sasuke said.

"Good morning, Onii-chan." a little blond girl said walking in.

So he must have two younger sisters, "Good morning." he said to the little girl.

He scrutinized her for a minute. She looked about 8. Which would make her and Lalani's age difference the same as his and Itachi's...also the same age he was when the Massacre happened...what a sick coincidence.

And the funny part about her is like her sister she had an un-Uchiha like characteristic, except a little bit different this girl had dirty blond hair and Lalani just had blue/green eyes, which obviously wasn't as noticeable as this girl's hair. Well at least this girl had the onyx eyes that was passed down by thier mother.

"Onii-chan?"

"Yes"

"Mother said it was time for breakfast."

"Alright, lets go then" he said leading the way to the kitchen. At least he knew his way around.

* * *

"Good morning, Sasu-chan." he heard a feminine voice say as he entered the kitchen with his other sister tailing him. It hit him that it was his mother, but suddenly it kicked in that in this world the Massacre never happended and it would be weird if he ran up and hugged her.

"Good morning, Mother." he said.

And then Itachi walked in with a confused look on his face. Itachi looked around and then sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Ita-chan." their mother said turning from the stove. "Oh, Hanii there you are I didn't see you, could you go wake your father now."

"Oh course, Mother" the blond girl said walking out of the kitchen.

"Good morning." Lalani said skipping into the room.

"Lani-chan be careful you could break something" their mother scolded.

"Whatever." Lalani said rolling her eyes at their mother. Then sitting down next to Itachi.

"Lalani Uchiha, I am your mother and you will show me respect."

Lalani didn't say anything and just looked away.

Sasuke sat down just as their father and Hanii walked in.

Breakfast was ate in silence.

* * *

"There is nothing wrong with change, if it is in the right direction."

-Winstion Churchill

R+R please

Onii-chan is a Japanese term for an older brother

Hanii means honey in Japanese

and Lalani is a Hawaiian name meaning heavenly

I know why give her a Hawaiian name right well it kinda goes a long with my other story The Lady Princess 

but that story isn't done yet so you would really get it...lol...i'm not telling.

tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3: Their Lives, Part 2: Itachi

Choice or Reality

Chapter 3: Their Lives, Part 2: Itachi

"To be awake is to be alive."

- Henry David Thoreau

* * *

Itachi woke up to...

Wait a minute there's something terribly wrong with that sentence.

Itachi WOKE UP! What?

Itachi was dead he couldn't wake up.

But there he was a little blond girl shaking his arm.

Maybe he didn't die, maybe he was saved.

Maybe this little girl's family saved him.

But that couldn't be right, he specifically remember dieing, going to the point of no return.

"Aniki, what's wrong?" he heard the little girl say.

Aniki? That couldn't be right he didn't have a little sister.

Itachi didn't know what to reply, but something told him not to give away that he had no clue what was going on.

Wait a minute, this little girl couldn't be Uchiha her hair was dirty blond.

He looked to study the girl.

She had a small sprinkle of freckles across her face, dirty blond hair, she looked about 8, and dark onyx eyes.

The same eyes as him and Sasuke. So obviously this girl was his little sister. But he had no clue as to what her name was.

"Aniki?" The little girl said.

"Yes, imoto" Itachi said crossing his brows.

"Why aren't you getting up yet."

'Oh shit', he had to act like he knew what was going on.

Looking around the room he could tell it was his room from before the massacre, except arranged differently.

"I'll get changed and you wait outside and we'll walk to the kitchen together" he told the little girl as he sat up.

"Okay, see you in the hall, Aniki" she said giving him a hug then pecking him on the cheek.

That was unexpected.

He must be pretty close with the girl. Well... at least the him from this world.

She then let go and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Itachi got up and walked to his dresser. He took out a black high collar shirt.

The put on a jounin vest with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

He then put on black pants. (A.N. similar to Kakashi's)

Lastly he put on his headband.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His headband looked unfamiliar without the scratch.

He walked out of his room. The little girl saw him and started walking toward the kitchen and Itachi followed her.

They walked to the kitchien in silence for the most part.

When they walked into the kitchien Itachi saw Mother at the stove and was even more confused.

Looking around Itachi sa Sasuke standing around watching Mother, teary-eyed. (for an Uchiha)

Itachi figured Sasuke knew what the hell was going on so he decided to corner him after breakfast.

Itachi sat down at the table he eyes locked on Sasuke.

"Good morning, Ita-chan" Mother said turning from the stove to look at him. "Oh, Hannii there you are I didn't see you, could you go wake up your father now."

So the little girls name was Hanii how interesting.

"Oh course, Mother" Hanii said walking out of the kitchen.

"Good morning" sang a dark haired girl, who looked to be 13, as she skipped in the room.

"Lani-chan be careful you could break something" Mother scolded the girl.

"Whatever" the girl said sitting next to Itachi while rolling her eyes at mother.

"Lalani Uchiha, I am your mother and you will show me respect."

So her name is Lalani.

Lalani didn't say anything just turned here head away from mother.

Itachi use the tense moment to access the girl.

She had the same hair color as him and Sasuke, but her eyes were blue-green.

She wore and ANBU uniform and her hair was in a ponytail atop her head.

Sasuke then sat down as Hanii and father walked in.

Breakfast was ate in silence.

* * *

"Life is hard. After all, it kills you."  
-Katharine Hepburn

Imoto: younger sister

Aniki: another word for older brother

Please review!


End file.
